Tenka'ichi Budōkai
by Lawrence Raikiri
Summary: Porta was just your average theif until one day he got caught. Contains an Original Character and is has many references to Dragon Ball Online but not so much that they can be considered spoilers .
1. ACT I

"Welcome back from our intermission! The final round of our tournament is about to begin! Sum Porta-aaaaaaaaaa! Versuuuuuuuuuuuuus Naaaaaaame Withdraaaaaaaawnnnnn!" HOLD IT! We can't begin the story here! The story will be better understood if we go back a few hours in the past. Let us get this started!

**-Act 1: Turnabout Hero-**

We see a young man, about the age of 17, sleeping on a raggedy, old futon, snoring away. His house the epitome of dirty, run-down, and "so cheap that the homeless shy away from it". A bag of Cheetos in one hand and an empty bottle of orange-flavored Gatorade in the other. The smashed(yet somehow working) wristwatch reads 10:49. "Huh?" he says as he wakes up from his slumber. He scratches his dark blue hair, wipes the crumbs off his black hoodie, white t-shirt, and blue jeans. "Hehe… looks like I slept a smidge to much. No matter, it's not like if anyone is here to judge me or boss me around!" Grummmbiiiii! "Wow… looks like I'm hungry… but for what? Haha! Oh well, I'll know when I get there! Time for another adventure!" And he disappears from the house. You see, my dear audience… that young man is me. And the me of the past had one… skill per se. Teleportation. I used my power in one way the shames me to this day. Common, run-of-the-mill theft. Nonetheless, that all changed that day.

I teleported into a Wal-Mart and announced my arrival to all within the confines of said establishment. "Hello fine people! The grand and oh-so fantastic Porta is here!" My eyes were closed while I held my hands up a moved them up and down as if to say, "Oh. Please stop applauding! I'm just a regular person just like you." However when I opened them I saw people huddled up in corners. Some lying in the ground crying, praying, or covering their frightened child. I soon say why. I looked around me and saw a gruesome gang of the worst types of larcenists… the type who use the horrible objects known as weapons. Knives, firearms, clubs, and whips. Three of each. Surrounding me. Ready to be used. One of the female members, who I assume was the ringmaster of this nefarious gathering, came towards me and cracked her whip on the ground towards me. CRACK! "Ahhh yes… Porta… The greatest, or should I say, foolhardy thief to ever walk through the foolishly foolish stores of this foolish city. Thank you for foolishly "blessing" us with your foolish presence," She flipped her turquoise hair and continued her speech. "I'm afraid that you, my oh-so dearly foolish Porta, are to late to rob this store because you will take our fall. Should you choose to escape the police, you'll become a fugitive. Mwahaha! Looks like that not-so-foolish cookie was right. 'If thou wait, luck will drop in'. You're such a foolishly foolhardy fool"

I gritted my teeth during this woman's speech. I wanted to escape… but the people in the store. They could lose their life because of me. I dropped to my knees and, plop plop, tears ran out of my eyes. "Y-you…" I started as I stood up, "Y-you… how can you! These innocent people… they have no savior. You monsters!" CRACK! "Ahhh!" I screamed as the whip hit my chest. "Silence you fool! I won't stand for any-"

"No… filly," I interjected, "_**I am**_ the one that won't stand for any back talk you! Shut your mouth and know your place!"

I teleported behind each of the gunmen and knocked them out with a few karate chops to the neck area and a choke hold to finish them. I took the guns and disposed of them using my teleportation. I decided to empty one out, so I could use it as a "club" "You fools!" Everyone! Be cautious and make sure to attack Porta!" exclaimed my female adversary. _25% of these guys are done in… but now 75% are TRYING to attack me_, I thought. _I think I'll attack the knives next. _I teleported to the knife people and quickly made them see stars by ramming them with my empty gun. _Perfect! It's half and half now! Time for the clubs and whips to feel my wrath! _"Boo! Lookin' for me?" I taunted as I appeared in front of Lady von Whippenburg's goons. They all stumbled as they saw me reappear then once again disappear. Then BAMMO! I dished out five plates of hurt and pain. _I better tie up these guys with these whips if I hope to keep them subdued. _I tied up the eleven barbaric grunts that worked under that whip-happy, turquoise-colored hair, fool addicted woman."One, two. Look at you. Three, Four. You'll be no more. Five, six. I'll give you some strong kicks. Seven, eight. It's your type I hate. Nine, ten. I'll never see you again." I chanted as I walked towards the final boss of this game known as life. I could feel the shivers that were going to be running down that lady's spine soon. I was unarmed since I felt that to take my revenge on this woman I would fight without teleportation, without weapons, and without tricks. "Hello Lady von Whippenburg," I announced once I spotted her in the cosmetics section striking fear into the heart of a small child and his mother, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

My rival turned around, allowing her prey to escape the clutches of her menacing whip. "P-Porta! I thought I heard you c-coming. I'll beat you to a pulp in the name of my fallen comrades." she boasted. It sounded like she was trying to persuade herself more than she was trying to persuade me. I snickered when I heard her fragile voice and I taunted her, "Oh you're talking about my poem. Hehe. I plan on keeping up with the promises I made within that poem. Ahahahahaha!" Every step I took towards her caused her to move back. "Y-you c-can't!" pleaded Lady von Whippenburg. "I'm a lady and your such a wise and unfoolish gentleman. Beating me up wouldn't be wise!" I laughed and smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "Ha… who ever said that? Plus, wasn't you who called me a 'foolishly foolhardy fool'? I'm sorry Lady von Whippenburg but this is the end!" I delivered a kick to side then caught her falling body. _100% completion. Quest complete._

I walked towards the tied up villains and added their little friend to the collection. I dragged them behind me to the front of the store and used the intercom system. "Attention loyal Wal-Mart shoppers. The menacing marauders that have kept you hostage for over an hour have been subdued by a heroic savior. That is all." I turned around and saw the child I had saved. "Thank you Mr. Porta," he said as he hugged my leg. I could only manage to stutter out, "Y-you're w-welcome kiddo," as he went back to mother. _Huh? Is that what I think it is? Police sirens! _The policemen entered the Wal-Mart in no time flat… and I was still there! _My teleportation powers! They aren't working! No way! When I really need you! _I stood there a nervous wreck not knowing what to do when one of the policemen approached me. "Hello boy. What's wrong with you!" I looked at the policemen and I quickly collected myself. "Nothing sir! I'm fine!"

"You sure are strange for such a young boy."

I looked at the officer and I had to admit he was way stranger than me. I mean those black shades, that black trench coat, and that faded-red tie. Not to mention that gruff voice! Was this guy some secret agent wannabe? "Hey gramps! Look who's talkin'!"

"Hey kid do you know who you're talking to! I'm Detective Richard Stigma, and I could get you arrested for verbal assault of an officer!"

_You could get me arrested for theft and quite possibly assault of 12 evildoers. _"Well you're clothing should be stigma," I murmured.

"What you say punk?"

_Wait! So I'm punk now! _"Nuddin'! I didn't say nuddin'!" I quickly exclaimed.

"I hope that for your sake you didn't say anything. Hey boy… have I seen you some where."

_Wheeww… I'm back to boy… Wait! Oh no! _"Um… well you see sir I'm not… I'm just…" I was stuttering more than a person that was stuck in the coldest place ever with no sweater. Yes that's a childish comparison, but give me a break! "A hero." _What! _"Officer, this young man was able to save me and my child from the leader of the gang that was holding up this store. This young man… we are all in his debt." _Thank you ma'am. You just help me escape doom. _"Thank you again Mr. Porta."

Detective Stigma's jaw dropped open(along with the piece of peppermint candy he was sucking on) and his eyes buldged out so much that they almost burst out of their sockets. "You're P-Porta? The menace that has made this police department the laughing stock among all others in the country!" _Kiddo! You just hammered the last nail on my coffin! Wait, I'm that notorious? Sweet! _"You're coming with me! If I'm responsible for your capture, I'll get a raise! Maybe even promoted!" _Stupid, faulty teleportation! _"Sorry Dick, but I gotta split!" I exclaimed as I made a run towards the exit. "Sorry Porta, but you're too slow!"

"No!" I screamed as I struggled to get out of Detective Stigma's grasp. "Feisty, eh? Not for long!" the detective bragged. He reached into his pocket and took out… a taser! _One more time! Come on teleportation! _BZZZZZ! "Arghh!" The taser touched my abdomen and hurt me so much but then… _**Believe! Your power isn't the measure of your power! Whatever choices you make are want give the power to fight on!**_ _Is that… it can't be! But she's right! I believe! _And Detective Richard Stigma ended up using his taser on himself.

**-End of Act 1-**


	2. ACT II

**-Act 2: Is it TelePORTAtion?-**

_My teleportation… it worked! Wait… where am I?_ I looked around myself and looked at the huge mob of people around me. The place I was in looked futuristic. It had flying cars, robots giving ice cream to children, and a whole bunch of stuff that made me dizzy. After walking aimlessly for three minutes I got to a line full of big, muscley people. I asked the man at the end what it was for. He was wearing a light blue karate suit with a white belt, sunglasses and a white bandana that only let some of his black hair spike out. "Hey excuse me mister, what's this line for?"

"This line? It's… for a contest! Yes a contest to win a lot of money!" His voice was pure and innocent, and even though I was dubious that he was telling the truth I chose to take his word. "So… what's with the clothes?" I asked the man trying to make conversation. "Something I learned from my son. It's supposed to… make me look cool! Ahaha!"

_Again with that pause… _"So what's your name?"

"Mine? Well I don't think I want anyone to know just yet…" _This guy is so nice it's almost scary!_ "So… what's your name?"

"Huh? Oh mine. It's umm… Porta."

"Well nice to meet you Sum Porta! Oh looks like it's my turn!"

"Wait!" _Ugh my name is not __**SUM **__Porta! _

"Next!" called out a man in a black suit, red tie, shades, and blonde hair. _Ugh, bad memories of Stigma…_

"Huh? Oh you mean me? Okay. What do I have to do?"

"You grab the handle and you punch as hard as you can. Depending on how high your score is we'll see if you are eligible to enter the tournament."

"Umm… okay." _Tournament… what a strange way to say "contest". _Bam! "There all done!"

"Okay, thank you Sum Porta."

"Yeah, yeah." _Hehe. Sum Porta… that's kinda catchy. _

"Hey Sum Porta! How was it?"

"Oh it's you Mr. Secret Name… I think I did good."

"I bet you did! I hope you and I get to fight in this tournament!"

"Wait! What! I thought you said it was a contest to win money!"

"Well it is! Whoever wins the Tenka'ichi Budōkai earns lotsa money."

"But I don't have any fighting experience… I only know how to win through a trick I know."

"A trick? What do you mean?"

I teleported behind the man who tricked me into entering a Ten-ca-itchy Budohkay or whatever and tap his shoulder. "This is what I mean."

"What? You… That's… you can use Instant Transmission!"

"Wait… I'm not a radio or anything! I can teleport if that's what you mean."

"Yes that's what I mean Son Porta. That means… hey cup your hands together. Then put it next to your waist and imagine putting all your energy inside both of your hands."

"I don't know what this has to do with teleportation… but I ain't got nothing' at lose." I cup my hands together and follow Mr. Mystery's instructions.

"I'm going to say the word "Kamehameha" and your going to say it with me. Then when you say "Ha" I want you to extend your arms as if you were pushing someone, but kept your hands together yet open them up."

"Okay…" _I really don't know where this is headed…_

"KAAAAAA-ME!"

"KAAAAAA-ME!" _My hands feel warm… I wonder why._

"HAAAAAA-ME!"

"HAAAAAA-ME!"_ What's that sound… it sounds like something's charging._

"HA!"

"HA!" At that second a blue beam traveled from my hands stopped when it hit a tree Mr. Mystery's hand. "Mr. Mystery… what was that…"

"I knew it! Most Earthlings can't manipulate Chi, the energy that flows through our body giving us life, without some type of training. Except, you can!"

"Oh! I understand! This Chi thing is similar to that Chakra thing in yoga. Except this is physical energy, not spiritual!"

"That's one way of putting it."

"But how did you know that I could manipulate chi? How do you know about 'Instant Transmission' for that matter?"

"Oh… well… Hey the announcer is calling all the participants in. See you there!"

_What a strange guy… but I guess that in a way he's become my teacher… Mr. Secret-sensei. Well, it's not as catchy as Son Porta. I wonder if he was serious about wanting to fight me? He looks like if he's sculptured out of marble then plated with diamonds… so much for winning this "contest"._

"Are you ready to find out who gets to be in our next Tenka'ichi Budōkai!" The same man that was in charge of the machine-handle-punch thing was standing in front of a group of brawny men that really made me think, "Do I even have a chance?". I mean I'm puny and powerless against Mr. Mystery and however else is in this crowd. _**Believe! Your power isn't the measure of your power!**_ Hearing those words in my head… they were like the victorious vaccine for the vicious virus of doubt. "The eight people that achieved the highest scores on the punching machine will move on to fight in the tournament! Okay! The eight participants for this year's Tenka'ichi Budōkai are…" At this point, all I was really doing was trying to get pumped for the tournament(should I be chosen) and I really didn't listen to the names. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't even known if the announcer was finished saying the names if it weren't for Mr. Mystery. "Hey Sum Porta! Guess we're going to meet each other in the tournament! That is either of us advance. Ahahahaha!" The way he said that it was so nonchalant as if he knew something I didn't or as if he was just so modest that he said it as a reflex. This man… I'm going to fight him and make sure to rip off his shades and bandana.

**-End of Act 2-**


	3. ACT III

**-Act 3: Coincidences-**

_Okay, okay calm down! Remember __**her **__words. True power depends on the choices I make. So I shouldn't over-exert myself and I shouldn't beat-up my opponent. Except… what if they're try to pulverize me! Oh gosh, what to do, what to do! I could retire, but I don't want to disappoint Mr. Mystery. AND I want to find out who he is. That's it! Just motivate yourself with finding out about who he is!_

"Hey Sum Porta. Enjoying the match?"

"Wait it already started? I never noticed! I was just in deep thought." _So deep I could drown in them._

"Well, I bet it had to do something with you being suddenly thrust into this tournament. Don't worry Sum, you'll do great as long as you remember that the person you face isn't the enemy. They're your friend and they are there to help you exceed you limits." He smiled at me then patted my head. "Well looks like it's time for you match to begin."

After Mr. Mystery said that, I instantly heard the announcer's voice. "Match 2 of the Tenka'ichi Budōkai is about begin! Will Sum Porta and Pan please step outside and onto the Battle Platform." I took off my jacket and left on the bench I was sitting on and headed outside. The noise of hundreds of people that came today to sit in cramped bleachers to see people beat each other up filled my ears as I looked at the three walls of bleachers surrounding the square platform and the neatly mowed grass around it. I stepped on the platform and faced my "friend"… a girl about the age 14 or 15. She was wearing a karate suit that looked just like Mr. Mystery's, except it had a red belt. She had short black hair and I face that said, "If I could shoot lasers out of my eyes you'd be on fire right now". _She's one of the participants? If she is who I think she is, then I'm doomed! _"Contestants! Are you ready?"

"Yes!" we both hastily replied as we struck our fighting poses.

"Then begin!"

"Here I come!" Pan proclaimed as she, literally, glided towards me. She punch repeatedly and I could only stand there and dodge all her attacks by moving backwards. "If you keep doing this you'll lose by a ring-out!" shouted Pan. "Hurry up! Fight back!"

"You asked for it!" I responded. I teleported behind her and kicked her as hard as I could. She rocketed towards the building that held all the contestants when suddenly she stopped in mid-air. _What the deuce! She can't… but I can teleport and shoot a beam from my hands. What type of people live here! _Pan floated back to ring and boasted, "Ha! You almost got me a DQ but you didn't count on my Bukujutsu! The Sky Dance Technique!"

"That's a cool technique Pan, but I'll beat you in this match no matter what!" Upon saying this I lunged towards her and threw my fist towards her only to be countered with her fist. I she tried to punch me in the face, however I was able to grab her wrist. "W-what? Let go!"

"No way!" I refuted as I begun to spin her around by the arm. "You're goin' down and away!" I let go of Pan and she flew off the platform and belly-flopped onto the grass.

"RING-OUT! Contestant Sum Porta is the winner!" shouted the announcer. His statement brought forth the cheering of many people in the crowd. I looked over to the side of the platform and extended my hand to help up Pan. "Hey Pan, are you alright?"

She took my hand and pulled herself up. She walked toward the contestant building and I followed her. "Yeah…" she started. "I'm just a little shaken up. Hey Sum, that was a great fight!"

"That's for sure! Hey Pan… How did you learn how to 'Dance in the Sky'?"

"I learned it by reading this book my father writing. It's going to be called **Groundbreaking Science**. It explains how normal people can use chi."

"So, you are saying that to use the Sky Dance Technique you have to use chi?"

"Yes, you have to use chi from your feet to help yourself levitate in the air."

"I see. Thanks a bunch Pan!"

"No problem. Hey you better watch your back. The people in this tournament will only get stronger. They won't be pushovers like I was today. Got it?"

"Thanks for the warning Pan. I'll be sure to watch myself."

"Well, I'm gonna go say hello to my grandad, so see ya!"

"Bye Pan," I said as she left me to with me, myself, and my thoughts. I looked at my poor excuse for a watch. _It's barely_ _14:08, but it feels like days have gone by! I've gone from thief, to thief trapper, to tournament contestant. Just great!_

Someone sat next to me and pat me on the back. His voice sounded like Mr. Mystery's but a smidge deeper. "That match was so awesome! You guys really gave it your all!"

"Huh?" I looked at my side and saw the man, actually he wasn't all that older than me(he was about 20 from what I could tell). He had a real dark tan and a strange hairdo, like emo/goth bangs meets a Mohawk. And for the coup de grâce, a karate suit, just like Pan's and Mr. Mystery's, except with a yellow belt. _There's no way this is a coincidence… Mr. Mystery must be the sensei of Pan and this guy. _

"Haha, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Uub and I'll be your opponent in your next match." _What? Am I going to face all of the Mystery school's fighters? _Uub stood up and with his back facing he coldly said one thing that I swore I would contradict. "And let me warn you Sum Porta, your victory won't be achieved against me with your current level of battle experience." _We'll see Uub… we'll see._

**-End of Act 3-**


	4. ACT IV

**-Act 4: Meteors-**

"So Sum, how was my match?" Mr. Mystery asked as he sat down beside me.

"Sorry… but I don't know… I spent the entire match talking with Pan and Uub."

"Really? Wow… well I saw you helping up Pan after your match her, so I guess it was kinda obvious you'd talk with her. However, what about Uub?"

"Well, Uub came over here to compliment me on my match victory and to say that my match against him will be way harder than my match against Pan."

"Well if you defeat him you'll either go up against me or the victor of the next match. Ahahaha! I sure hope we both win our matches so we can fight against each other. Hahaha!" I stared at Mr. Mystery and wondered how this guy can love fighting so much, yet talk about like a game of tic-tac-toe. I also wondered how one guy can have so much luck. I mean his guy practically has shamed me with like over 8000 deus ex machina against me. This guy must be like on God's A-list of something… I really hope I can just get this all over with and go back home and eat instant noodles… Wait I don't know where I am let alone if my teleportation will ever work enough to get me anywhere that I can't actually see. I turned to Mr. Mystery and desperately asked him, "What Age are we in?"

"What Age? Well I think it's Age 194. More or less. Give or take. Ahahaha! Did you forget or something?" _Age 194? That's one century and a three decades into the future! I can believe this! I teleported into the future! Wait… that means I don't have to worry about the cops following me. I guess it might not be all that bad to be here after all. _"Porta, hey Porta. Are you daydreaming Porta?"

"What? Oh… sorry Mr. Mystery, I was a little distracted."

"Well pay better attention next time! Your match with Uub is about to begin!"

"What?" I quickly stood up took a big gulp from my water bottle and headed outside. "Well, see ya later Mr. Mystery! Wish me luck!" Uub was already outside on the Battle Platform waiting for me to begin our match.

"Match 5! Sum Porta vs. Uub! Let's get ready to see an incredible match! Contestants! BEGIN!" Uub quickly threw so many kicks and punches that all I could try to defend myself. He quickly delivered many blows that he stopped to let himself breathe. "Your mistake," I whispered as I teleported to one of the platforms corners.

"What the-," said Uub when he saw that I was no longer in his reach. I tried to gather as much strength as possible so I could prepare myself for when I actually try to fight against him. "Right here Uub!" I shouted as I tripped him from behind. He grabbed on to my ankles and smashed me over and over into the stone floor. "Argh!" _I gotta to think fast if I don't wanna become part of the floor. __**You have to use chi from your feet to help yourself. Manipulate Chi, the energy.**_ _Pan and Mr. Mystery… if chi can travel to the feet… and if beams can be made from the hands… That's it! _

"KAAAAA-ME!"

"Huh? Be quiet! There's no way you can know that!"

"HAAAAA-ME!"

Uub smashed me into the ground again. "Be quiet!"

"HA!" I screamed as I unleashed one of those beams that Mr. Mystery showed me… However this was from my feet. "Argh!" yelled Uub as he fell victim to my close-range foot beam. He let go of me and flew ten feet away from me. "How did you learn that? There's no way you should know it to!"

I stood up and snickered at Uub. "Ha! Talk is cheap! Let's hurry up and end this Uub!" I went towards him and kicked him with my bare feet(guess what happened to my shoes ). Uub then did an uppercut on me and knocked me down. "I'll gladly finish this!" he said as he flew up in the air. _I might not know how to dance in the sky… but I've got a load of "choices". _Uub began to charge a Kamehameha beam from his hands up in the sky. "KAAAAA-MEEE!"

_Sorry Uub, but looks like you'll fall victim to my new attack! _I teleported into the sky next to Uub and kept myself up there by teleporting over and over in the same place. "Did you miss me?"

"What? You know Instant Transmission to?"

"Yes! Now feel Houdini's Meteor!"

"What!" I teleported above Uub and like diving into a pool, I went towards Uub fist first. He was completely astounded and didn't have time to responded to my fists digging into his abdomen. We were just about to fall into the platform when I grabbed him and fire a small blast at the platform to slow our descent. We fell hard… however, not as hard as we could have. I looked at Uub. He looked worse than someone who survived their house being shotdown… well clothes and stamina wise. Besides that, he looked great for someone who survived a skydive without a parachute. He walked towards me and I braced myself for Round 2. "You win Sum Porta. You truly deserve to fight against my sensei." He then walked over to the announcer and said, "Uncle" in the calmest and happiest voice I've ever heard.

The announcer was dumbfounded, however he still had a job to do. "After this unbelievable fight, Uub has forfeited the match, so Sum Porta is the victor!" And in came the cheers from my adoring public. I heard whistles, air horns, and even people shouting my name. I was astounded by how much people actually liked these matches. I had to move back to contestants building, but let me tell you it was hard to do considering the toll my body has taken today. Then, I thought of Uub. I ran back instead to see Uub sitting with Mr. Mystery of "my" bench. "Hey Uub. How are you injuries?"

"Nothing big. Let me tell you right now Sum, that match… you didn't go all out did you."

"Well I did slow down our descent if that's what you mean. Like a wise man once said, "The person you fight isn't your opponent-"

"It's your friend."

I smiled once I heard that Uub knew this saying. That meant that my theory was correct. Considering what he said back in the platform also prove my hypothesis. Mr. Mystery is indeed the sensei of, at least Uub. However, Pan is still under the "indefinite" category. "So Mr. Mystery, I think it's time for you to go to your match."

"That's right Sum. Thanks! Here take this as a way of me saying 'thanks'" Mr Mystery then put two beans in my hand and left to fight against his last "friend". _What a strange guy…_

"Hey Sum, can I have one of those?"

"Sure. I don't see why anyone would want these beans anyway."

"Figures you wouldn't know about them. These beans are called Senzu Beans. Eating one of these beans will keep you full for ten days and restore your strength."

"Wow… well I guess we both need one. Bottoms up." I mumbled as I ate the wonder bean. Once I swallow the small miracle-maker, I felt power coaring through my veins. I felt my stomach expand and I no longer felt the need for food. "Wow Uub. This is fantastic!"

"I know. You're going to need all you energy if you're going to take him on."

"That guy sure is mysterious. I wonder if I'll be able to beat him."

"Not a chance. He's a god if you compare him to a normal earthling. If you compare him to OUR type of earthling then he's a legend. You might stand a chance against him. Especially since he never goes all out during tournaments."

"Well as long as I get to finish my plan I don't think it matters if I win or lose."

"You sure are calm."

"I just hope that everything ends well."

"Contestant Name Withdrawn has won! We will take a short intermission and return to the last match of the Tenka'ichi Budōkai, where Name Withdrawn will face Sum Porta!"

"Hey Sum! Looks like we'll be facing each other in the next round!"

"Looks like we will Mr. Mystery, looks like we will."

**-End of Act 4-**


	5. ACT V

**-Act 5: Choices and Potential-**

"Welcome back from our intermission! The final round of our tournament is about to begin! Sum Porta-aaaaaaaaaa! Versuuuuuuuuuuuuus Naaaaaaame Withdraaaaaaaawnnnnn! Come on out and give a great match!"

Mr. Mystery got into a battle position that made it look like he was making the letter "c" with his arms. "Hey Sum Porta! Make sure you give everything we've got."

"I'll try Mr. Mystery," I replied as I got in to a position that I had seen in some karate movie.

"Finalists! Make these people's time worthwhile and give us a fight remember. Ready begin!"

I rushed towards Mr. Mystery and began to attack him viciously. Kicks, punches, jabs, they were all blocked by Mr. Mystery. "Where did you learn to fight from? A video game? Ahahaha!" taunted Mr. Mystery. Now that I look back, it probably was all a plan to get me mad, however I didn't know that then. Hearing the once innocent man taunt me caused my blood to boil. "Where did you learn to fight from? Protecting yourself from mammoths?" I punched Mr. Mystery with both of my fist and he grabbed them. "Wow… I don't remember signing up to baby-sit anyone." I kneed Mr. Mystery in the gut and knocked the wind out of him. "I never remember filling out papers to work at a retirement home!" I kicked his face hard and set he propelling towards the audience. "No escape!" I teleported to where Mr. Mystery was headed and kicked him back to the platform. "You could have used your Sky Dancing Technique."

"So… you already have an idea of who I am, huh?"

"Yes… you are the sensei of both Uub and Pan! That is why I know you can do better than right now!"

"So… I guess you want a real battle. Not just an easy victory."

"I could never steal money that could possibly be a friend's!" As I said those words, I saw how strange it was to say that I wouldn't steal. Maybe… that's the reason I teleport there… the cosmos wanted to teach me something.

"Well then… Let's get to it Sum Porta!" He took off his shattered shades and revealed his dark black eyes. "C'mon!"

I smirked upon hearing this and sprinted toward him. "Gladly!" I shouted as I tried to land a punch on him. I saw how cocky I had been once he started to dodge all my attacks with grace and speed. I launched the best kick I would ever manage to make, yet Mr. Mystery still blocked it with his hand. "Looks like you'll lose like Pan!" he proclaimed as he spun me around like I did to his student. "You're outta here!" he boasted as he flung me towards the outside of the stadium. _No! It can't end here! C'mon teleportation! _I successfully pulled off my teleportation despite the fact I had never tried a teleportation under aerial and helpless circumstances. "Ha! Did you think you'd get rid of me that easy!"

"I knew that wasn't the end of our match. I'm glad you've still got fight in you, friend."

"Why wouldn't I? Pal." Mr. Mystery then glided towards me and threw a bunch of chi blasts towards me. _No! What do I do! _I extended my hands in front of me and filled my hands chi. "Chi-fence!" I shouted as I protected myself with a small shield made out of chi. "Nice way of defending yourself Sum! Looks like you still have some power in ya!" Mr. Mystery was now in front of me and wasted no time to start trying to land punches. I countered his all his attacks as a perfect mirror. I punched his punches, kneed his knees. After a minute of repeated assault from him, he did a backflip and attempted to kick my face. I retreated this crafty move by using my teleportation.

"Sorry Porta. You put up a great battle. I bet that if we were to have a big open space just for us to fight in, you'd fight way better. You care about the safety of the viewers and that's why you won't go all out. This is where it ends."

"Get real Mr. Mystery! It's not over 'till I make sure I get my prize." I teleported behind Mr. Mystery and ripped off his bandana, thus revealing the big bundle of spiky hair he had.

"S-Sum! How could you!" stuttered the surprised Mr. Mystery.

I teleported back to wear I was before and began to explain my actions to My Mystery. "Sorry Mr. Mystery. This was the only way I could leave this battle with a sense of victory."

"Well then I guess I don't have to feel bad about defeating you." Mr. Mystery put his cupped hands next to his waist. _No way… No way he's going to do that! _

"KAAAAAA-ME!"

_Well I guess I have no choice… but to counter it with my own! _I put my hands next to my waist and transferred every last drop of whatever power I had left. _I hope this isn't all in vain. _"KAAAAAA-ME!"

"HAAAAAA-ME!"

"HAAAAAA-ME!"

"HA!"

"HA!" Both of us launched out Kamehameha beams towards each other and it became the biggest struggle of energy ever. _I c-can't… he's got to much experience… I lose.__** Your power isn't measured by power! It's measure by heart! Porta! Use what you know in new circumstances!**_ _I can do it! I believe! _I pushed out that last of my power and I tried to win the last bout between me and Mr. Mystery. I don't remember much of what happened in those last five minutes. I remember hearing "Argh!" like the sound of someone in pain. I don't know if it was me or Mr. Mystery. I remember seeing the orange sky and feeling my arms weak and I feeling a throbbing pain in my spine. Then I woke up the sounds of two voices.

"Sum. Sum. Hey Sum!"

"C'mon Sum! Wake up! I brought you something." I opened my eyes and saw Pan and Uub towering over me. "What happened?" I grumbled as I shielded my eyes from the lights above me.

Uub shook his head and began to explain. "In your fight against our sensei, you fainted after beating our sensei's Kamehameha. Luckily, it didn't really hurt him all that much. But… we can't say the same for you."

"Yeah!" interjected Pan. "You had to be taken here, the tournament contestant's first aid room. Don't worry you won't be here for long, because Uub brought you Senzu Beans!" I took the 2 Senzu Beans from Pan's hand and practically inhaled them.

"Thanks Uub, thanks Pan. Wait, where's-"

"Son Goku-sensei? He went back to his house." _So that's his name! _"So you got any plans for tomorrow Sum Porta?" I looked at Uub like if he had just spoken in jibberish. _I think that the second I got here was the second my agenda opened up. _"Well no, not really."

"Great!" shouted Pan. "Because from tomorrow on, you'll be training alongside me, Uub, and my grandad."

"Wait! What!" I shouted in surprise. "You can't be serious!"

"She is Sum. And before you even think of asking if sensei is okay with this, just know that it was his idea."

"Wait! Don't I get a say in this!"

"Nope!" said the smiling Pan and Uub at the same time.

"And that's how my story goes. Any questions?"

All my sensei did was shake his head and comment, "Wow Sum… I would have never guessed you would have come from the past." However, my classmates were different.

"Don't you ever miss your home?" inquired Uub

"Yeah, and don't you ever go back?" pondered Pan.

All I did was smile and reply. "I little bit. However, I prefer being here much more!"

A/N : Well that's the end of the story. Yes I know it's a corny ending and everything here could probably be written by anyone but I personally feel that this is good for my first story ever on this website. Well leave a comment with constructive critisism. Bye!


End file.
